Something Flutters in the heart
by RmGrace
Summary: (Same Theme!) SS were Best friends in colleage. Tomoyo comes along and Syaoran falls for her, but Sakura starts having feeling for him as well? ST get married and tomoyo dies giving birth to a daughter also named Sakura, now she has to reunite SS! RR
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys! This is my first fic so be nice! Please? Anyway, I am here to become a grreat writer like Little Wolf Lover. Maybe I can't be exactly like her but I can try. Anyway here is the story enjoy!  
  
" "=speaking  
  
' '=thinking  
  
--------------=scene change  
  
~~~*~~~=flashback  
  
~~~~*~~~~~ Flashback  
  
We tried Sayoran, we really tried, but Tomoyo's internal bleeding increased rapidly and there is nothing we can do for her. She knew there would be complications in her labor, we had told her that we could either save her child or we could save her. But she decided that she wanted to keep her baby girl becasue she knew that you wanted a child. We really tried but now she has only a few hours before she..............we're sorry."   
  
With that the lady doctor left Sayoran with tears in his eyes while the doctor's words sank in his mind. 'Tomoyo, my Tomoyo, how could this happen she's gonna...... NO!!!'  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yelen sat with Tomoyo on the hospital bed with tears in her eyes becasue she knew that her daughter-in-law would leave them for the heavens. "Yelen-san, I know that I will not live for more than a few hours. And I know Sayoran, he will break down completely without me. so that is why I would like it if you could take care of him, and in a few years I would be happy if he moved on, I do not want him depressed."  
  
Yelen cried harder, though she had never cried, only on the death of her husband's, there was nothing that would make her cry. But losing another loved one was almost too much to bear.  
  
"Yelen-san please do not cry, because before I go, I would like to give a few responsibilities which I won't be able to fulfill. I want you to take my daughter, give her the love the I can't. I don't want her to feel that she ever needed a mother. But I know that one day or another you will be burdened with her questions about me, so I give you these 8 letters I have written. Give her each letter of each birthday. It has all that a a daughter would want to know about her mother."  
  
Tomoyo cried as well as she kissed her daughter face, nose, cheeks, forehead, eyes. Yelen's tears flowed harder as she saw the scene before her. Tomoyo slowly handed her baby to Yelen, and as soon as she did the door opened to reveal a tearful Sayoran.  
  
----------------  
  
"Your bad! I hate you!" Sayoran whispered. He continued saying things like that to her while she just sat there with a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Sayo, hey Sayo. Will you be my friend?" She asked as she took a hold of his arm. Sayoran tried to stop the tears in his eyes but he was failing. He shook his head no. Tomoyo continued talking. "Promise me Sayoran, that you will never cry, because you don't look good at all crying." She half sobbed and half giggled. Again Sayoran tried his best not to let the tears out, but it was harder now, still he shook his head no. "Promise me one thing Sayoran," She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face she she could look at him, but he still wasn't looking at her.  
  
"Please name may baby.........Sakura?" Sayoran looked at her this time and let the tears fall freely with his wide eyes. He couldn't bear to lose her. "Please Sayo?"   
  
Sayoran only two words, with his craking voice. "Don't go!" "I'm sorry Sayoran," Tomoyo said finally breaking down in tears. "I'm really very sorry!" Sayoran scooped her in his arms and slowly laid both of them down on the hospital bed. She hugged him with all her strength, and Sayoran hugged her thinking that she might live with his given strength.   
  
Tomoyo cried hey eyes out till no more tears came out, her eyes lost their life, her warmth was gone and Sayoran could feel it any more. Tomoyo had died giving birth to a beautiful Sakura.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ End of Flash Back  
  
Sayoran was about to cry again after remembering what happended three days ago. His tears threatend to fall but this time he willed them to stop as he watched his wife's coffin go down in the dirt. 'Will you name my daughter Sakura.......please?' Her voice in his head.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Eight years later  
  
A little girl bounced around her room while her electronic camera followed her everywhere. She had raven hair and amber eyes. Her name was Sakura. Sakura had a little mike in her hand and was acting like her favorite TV show actress, Neelum.   
  
"Hi! I'm Sakura, on the show called.......um...Sakura Show! When I grow up I wanna become like Neelum. She's my favorite. You wanna what I like doing? I love to eat chocolates, slap boys who try to annoy me, annoying my Grannie, and.......... I love to read my Mama's letters." There was a pause before she continued. "Hey! I almost forgot! Tomorrow is by birthday! I turn eight! But right now I gotta go because theres a school contest and I'm in it! Bye!" With that little Sakura turned off the camera and bounced to her closet and took out her uniform.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"I'm home!" Yelled a Sayoran. He didn't even get to put down his breifcase when a little Sakura tackled him to the floor. "Daddy! Where have you been!?!? We have to get to the school! You didn't forget did you? Anyway, you're here so lets go!" "Sakura get off your father atleast let him breath." Yelen stated coming in the room wearing an elegant and casual dress.   
  
"Whats the point mother, its gonna happen again tomorrow. Any way, lets get goin before she starts again." He playfully glared at Sakura, who giggled.   
  
Off they went.  
  
Hey people! Did you like that did you hate it tell me in your reviews. And I'll only update if I get atleast five reviews for every chapter.   
  
^_^ JA NE (For now) 


	2. Junior Contest, My topic is MOTHER!

Hi Guys! this is Chapter 2. Hope you liked the first one. Oh, and if you're confused about Sakura being Sayoran's daughter. Don't worry, you'll love the story ahead. Trust me! Anyway, thanks for your reviews.  
  
Little Sakura was sitting on the stage with the rest of her classmates. She was sitting next to Jeso Chadda, almost lie her friend but not exactly.  
  
--------------------  
  
Meanwhile Sayoran and his mother were finding perfect seats for themselves so they could see Sakura. They found in the middle. They sat down. All of a sudden a strong hand form the back hit Sayoran so hard that he winced. His mother gasped and saw who it was. It was Mr. Chadda. "Hello there Laddie, how are you!?" He said in a deep cheery voice, next to him was sitting Mrs.Chadda whao basically brags about her daughter.  
  
"Good evening Mr.Chadda, Mrs.Chadda, I'm good, how are you?" Sayoran said still trying to nurse his back. "Oy, we're alright Laddie, why are you here, is little Saki taking part in the contest as well? Jeso is, and I am telling you that she will be first right?" He said looking at Mrs.Chadda. "Yes indeed, Jeso always comes in first, she's so talented you know." Mrs. Chadda started braggin and Sayoran was really bored.  
  
  
  
Finally he tried to stop Mrs. Chadda from bragging by sayin "You know Sakura is also taking part in the contest, maybe she could come in first place." But before Mrs.Chadda could reply, Mr. Chadda beat her to it and said in a very friendly manner "Jeso always comes in first, and Saki, (Sakura) could come in second, be a sport Laddie!" He said hitting his back again, this time lighter.   
  
Sayoran knew that there was no point in arguing, so he just smiled towards them and waited for the teacher come up on stage on and start talking.  
  
  
  
A very chubbie old lady, short with glasses, came up on stage and started talking in a old yet cheerful voice.   
  
"Good evening ladies, and gentleman, and welcome to our junior word contest." And everyone clapped their hands. "In this contest one at a time a junior will come up to the stage and take a piece of paper from that bowl over there." She pointed and paused before continuing.   
  
"On that paper will have a topic written on it. And when the junior reads the topic, she will be given one minute to talk anything about her topic." Some listened with interest some old people snored and others just stared. Sayoran and Yelen listened with interest to make Sakura happy.   
  
"Remember, juniors just one minute! Now our first junior is Jeso Chadda, please come up and take a piece of paper." As Jeso stood up alot of people started clapping. Mr.Chadda stood up and started whistling loudly, Mrs. Chadda had to control him.  
  
Jeso walked up and took her paper and it read 'HAPPINESS' and she started talking about happiness.  
  
  
  
"M topic is happiness. We should all always be happy no matter what, we should always walk on the street with a smile on our face to show that we are happy. And if we ever see anyone who is frowning or is just not happy, we should go there and make that person laugh till he/she laugh." Jeso talked and talked, but was running out of things to say.  
  
"Happi-happi-uh.....AH yes! Happiness should be our first though when we get out of bed!" Just then her timer ran out and she said "Thank you!" And she went back to her seat. Everyone clapped and Mr.Chadda, just like before, he stood and started whistling and things.   
  
"Very good Jeso! Now our next contesttant is Sakura Li, please come up and take your topic."  
  
Sakura proudly walked up and just before she took her topic she scanned the audience for her father, and when she found him she playfully winked at him. And in return he blew her kiss.  
  
After Sakura took the paper, she went in the middle of the stage where Jeso was standing a few minutes ago. She smiled and started opening her piece of paper. And as soon she did, her smile had wiped been wiped off her once happy face. And her eyes now instead of holding brightness and cheerfulness like they usually are held saddness and little tears that no one could make out.   
  
"Now Sakura your timer starts now!" Her teach clapped her hands to show that her timer had started. But nothing came out of her trembling mouth. 6 seconds in to her time her teacher started signaling to started talking. Sakura looked around the crowd nervously.  
  
Sayoran looked at her in concern, usually Sakura never got stage fright or never got nervous. But it looked like that she was almost crying.  
  
Sakkura now had visble tears in her and as she looked at her father's worried face she uttered only one word "MOTHER!"   
  
  
  
Instantly Sayoran's heart shattered into millions of pieces hearing that one word. Again Sakura said "MOTHER" Each time she said that Sayoran's eyes would fill with more tears. "MOTHER!" Sakura whispered as her tears were falling freely out of her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and said a quiet "I'm sorry!" And she turned to leave. Just as she was about to she heard someone say  
  
"MOTHER!" She wipped her head around and saw her father standing with little tears in his eyes.  
  
"Mother, mother is someone who loves us the most." He started talking and started walking towards the stage. "Mother is someone who looks out for us, mother is someone who makes us feel so special that we think that there is no one more special than us. Mother is someone who's happiness lies in our laughter, who's saddeness is our frown." By now he had reached the stage and was level with Sakura on his knees.   
  
"The only thing is that we don't have her." He took his pointer finger and poked her in the stomache and said "But we have Daddy! Right? And he is also very good." Sakura shook her head yes and Sayoran said "Good, now give me a hug." With that Sakura and her father Sayoran hugged each other tightly.  
  
Everyone stood up and started clapping. Mr.Chadda stood up and whistled louder than ever, and said "Number one you are Laddie, number one!" He stated loudly. Even Mrs. Chadda had tears in her eyes and clapped.   
  
Meanwhile Yelen just sat there with tears in her eyes, thinking about what had just happened. She decided than and there that she would do something to get Sakura a mother. Because she couldn't see someone she loved so much fall apart. Nor could she see Sayoran going on lying to himself everynight that he didn't need a wife.   
  
'I WILL do SOMETHING to get Sayoran happy again and fill Sakura's life with real happiness!'  
  
So? What do you think!? If you like tell me in your reviews, if you don't like it which I hope isn't true tell me in reviews. I'll try to update as soon as possible!   
  
^_^ JA NE (For Now) 


	3. Birthday Letter and SAKURA?

Hey guys! Thanks to whoever read my story! Guess what? My aunt had a baby boy just a few days ago! Isn't that great? And get this, they named him after my future-husband's name! I am not joking! Anyway, WAIT!   
  
Midnight Raven How did you know that this is based on Kuch Kuch Hota Hai? Did you see the movie, are you indian or something??!!!?? Well, I am happy someone figured it out.  
  
Chapter three: Yelen's talk and a looong story  
  
It was midnight and after and hour of crying, Sakura had fallen asleep upstairs in her room. And Sayoran was still up and trying to focus playing basket ball. Yelen had just entered the room with tea and watched Sayoran play, she had little tears in her eyes.  
  
She quickly wiped them away, and started talking like nothing was wrong, there was no tension in the room.   
  
  
  
"Uh, Sayoran you know Mr.Saki, he said he had finally met his long lost friend and he also met his daughter. Mr. Saki said that she was a very pretty girl," Sayoran continued playing and just started shaking his head with his mother to show that he knew where this conversation would go.  
  
"And very well-mannered, good house management. He told me that we could make this something more than just friends and he could bring her over for you to see..............but I said clearly NO! I did the right thing, right?" Yelen hoped he would say no, so she could start something for a marriage but the answer she got was "Yes, "What I did right?" Yelen gasped. "Yes, mother you did the right thing." "Uh, well than I probably did the right thing I guess, anyway there isn't anything that I don't do right. Wait, why does Mr. Saki keep calling me and telling me about this girl that girl, always saying that girl is pretty that girl is well-mannered. So what?! Every girl is pretty and well-mannered."  
  
She jsut kept rambling on and on. Sayoran chuckled and sat down with the ball in his lap and an arm around her shoulder. He asked   
  
"Whats wrong mother, why are you telling me this?" He asked looking at her.  
  
Yelen tried to take a different approach. "You know Sayoran," "Hmmm" "When I go out with my friends, they all say bad things for they-re daughter-in-laws, I can't even do that." Yelen whined.  
  
Sayoran took off his arm off and said "Oh no," He made a clucking noise in his mouth and continued "That really is a problem, so you want a daughter-in-law so you can say bad things for her, hmmm?" He said looking at her.   
  
Yelen had tears in her eyes again and she sadly looked over at her son and weakly replied "No my son, I just want you to be happy." Sayoran smiled and said "Well, I'm very happy," Yelen finally asked the question she wanted to ask all night, "Will you not marry again, my child?" "Sayoran's eye's suddenly turned sad and he was gonna cry but he remembered his dead wife's promise that he would never cry so he willed his tears back.   
  
He slowly stood up with the ball in his hands and started talking in a sad voice. "Mother we live once, die once, you marry once.....and you love once." He said as he continued bouncing the ball again. Yelen tood as well, still with tears in her eyes.  
  
"My child, you are old enough to bear your pain......but Sakura, what about her?"  
  
"What about Sakura, what happened to her?" He said as he continued dribbling the ball. Almost all his concentration on the ball.   
  
"Do you not think that she needs a mother? She knows things about her mother, but she does not know anything about a mother."  
  
Sayoran doubted himself for a second before replying. "No, Mother, she's fine, she's fine," he stopped bouncing the ball and looked at her. "because she has something that even I don't have............ and thats her mother's letters.   
  
With that he quietl left the room with the ball on the rack. Yelen just stood there sad that her son doesn't have a wife to love him, sure little Sakura was cheerful and she could make anyone's day bright but she could not give Sayoran the kind of love a wife could give. She was upset that she couldn't have a daughter-in-law, but she most upset about the fact that Sakura couldn't have a mother.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The morning sun shone out in Sakura's room, and as soon as her alarm rang, she sprang out of bed yelling to herself, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!" She dashed downstairs in her pjs and looked for her presents.  
  
She saw a bundle of colorful paper and she guessed thats where her presents would be.  
  
She ran there and moved all the heavy boxes out of the way and looked for her mother's letter. After removing all the boxes. Sakura found a simple envolope that had a simple 8 written on it.  
  
Sakura eagerly ripped the envolope and began to read:  
  
'My Darling Sakura, Happy Birthday, today you're finally eight years old, and I am sure that you look just like you're father, the same eyes, the same face, am I right?'   
  
Sakura frowned and looked up from the letter and said in a whiny voice "No look like you." She shrugged and continued reading.  
  
  
  
'Tell me Sakura, does you father still sleep with his shoes on after he comes hme from work?'  
  
Sakura giggled. 'When will he learn.'  
  
Suddenly it seemed that Tomyo's letter turned serious. 'Sakura, my child, I think you are old enough to know what I will tell you today. Today, I will tell you a looooong story.  
  
In this story are Me, your father, and..............Sakura.'  
  
Little Sakura looked up from the letter her amber eyes held confusion, so did her face. And she reapeated what the letter said. "SAKURA?"  
  
So what do you think? I hope you like it, now I wanna tell you a few things, like who Mr. Saki is. Lets say Tomoyo does not have a mother but she had a loving father? And the most important thing is taht the next few chapters is going to be a looooooooooooooooong flash back so don't worry, I wown't Little Sakura come in for a while. Hope you review.   
  
  
  
^_^ JA NE! (For now) 


	4. The start of a loooong flashback

Hey Guys, thanks for your reviews! I know I said that I would update if you gave me 5 reviews for each chapter, but I just can't help it and write for you guys. So here is chapter four.  
  
OH! I forgot again! This chapter is where Tomoyo is telling Little Sakura in her letter all that had happened in colleage.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: The start of a looooong flashback.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone in St. Xavears colleage were chatting away because they had atleast an hour to spare some were busy preparing for major exams while others just hung out and some just talked happily. But one boy with amber hair and amber eyes was running through the crowd to get to the gym, his name Sayoran Li.  
  
  
  
Sayoran Li was the most popular bachelor in the whole colleage, but he didn't take notice of that, he just liked hanging out with his friends which also happened to a certain emerald eye girl with short auburn hair that reached her shoulders.  
  
Sayoran's best friends was a girl named Sakura Kinomoto. He liked her as friend because she wasn't the preppy girl who tried to get his attention, no, Sakura was her own person, wearing types of clothes that only guys would wear, no makeup, only a little lipgloss.   
  
Sayoran ran through the crowd and fianlly found the colleage gym.  
  
Sakura was just finishing tying her shoe laces when barged in Sayoran, her best friend.  
  
"Late, again!" Sakura said as if it were a everyday rountine, which it was, Sayoran could never getup on time for basket ball because he played with Sakura everyday for half hour. But for everything else Sakura was late and Sayoran was on time.   
  
  
  
"I can't get up early in the morning," "You can't get up or you just get scared?" Sakura said challenging him again. "Hey Sayoran Li isn't afraid of anyone." He said pointing a finger at her. Sakura mimicked his words "Sayoran Li isn't afraid of anyone, yeah right." By now the ball the Sakura was throwing in the air was in Sayoran's hands as he said.  
  
""Are you saying all this because you don't wanna play?" "Whats the point of playing with you? You always lose," "Not today, it'll be different," "You say that everyday," "We'll see." "We will see." With that the ball was thrown in the air.  
  
  
  
Sakura being the best in basket ball easily got the bal an started dribbling to the basket, Sayoran just behind her trying to give her a hard time and steal the ball.   
  
But Sakura still got to the basket and scored! "YYYYEEEEESSSS!!!!!!" Sayoran, annoyed. This time fpr the next round Sayoran got the ball and tried to get to the basket. "Come on come one try and get it!" Sayoran said with the ball dribbling. He thought he was about to score but out of no where this figure came and took the ball and he figured it out 5 seconds later. Sakura had the ball in her hands again and was whisltling.  
  
"OH NO!!" He whined. Sakura dribbled the ball all the way to the hoop and was just about to shoot when Sayoran jusmped and pushed her hard on the wooden foolr and took the ball and did a slam dunk yelling "YYEESS!!" H ejumped down and wiped the sweat that had made its way down his forehead.  
  
Sayoran started walking away when he heard Sakura say "Hey! BAKA! If you don't know how to play then atleast don't cheat!" He turned around and said "Hey don't call me a cheater." Sakura started to walk towards him with a glare "Thats what you are: cheater cheater cheater," Sayoran also started walking her way, "Sakura don't call me a cheater," Sayoran is a cheater, he is a cheater!" NOT a CHEATER!" "CHEATER!!" They were both nose with nose when Sayoran suddenly took her hand and twisted it behind her back. "AHHHH!!!" Sakura whined.  
  
Sayoran put a finger in his ear and yelled over her whining "Stop whining like a girl!" Instantly Sakura stopped and looked around if anyone heard her whine. "Hey don't call me a girl," Sayoran let her go and said "You're, you know, you are not a girl," "Atleast I'm not those stupid girls that you chase!" "Excuse me" Sayoran said in French "I don't chase girls, girls chase me." "Yeah right."  
  
"You're just jealous," Sakura and him were now again nose to nose and glaring "Was that a joke?" "Yea so?" "I don't like jokes," "I Don't like you!" And both stormed away in different directions.  
  
3 seconds later both came ran back to the same place and yelled "SHUT UP!!!!!!" And the then fianlly left in a huff.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura had finally changed out of her basket ball clothes and got into a class clothes, since they didn't have to wear uniforms they were allowed to wear whatever they desired. So Sakura got out of the shower, brushed her damp hair, and put on a little lipgloss that was cherry flovor, and got into a black baggy pants and white tube top that said 'punk' on it in black. She left her auburn hair the way it was.  
  
And she left her dorm.  
  
Just before she left, a voice stopped her. "Sakura is this how you dress?" An old voice called. "Sakura playfully rolled her eyes and turned around. "maki, this is fine, atleast I'm not wearing skirts." Maki was an old lady that kept an eye out for al the girls in her dorm. Atleast 10 girls shared one dorm. And Maki was incharge of it.  
  
She was a religious type of woman and wanted a girl to look like a real girl. She thought that a girl shoud not wear any clothes that reveal anything not even th shoulders! But she loved all her girls.   
  
"Maki, I gotta go meet Sayoran now." "Sayoran, I don't want you near that boy, it is not good for a girl," "Why not he's my best friend, he bud." "Oh, silly child, you won't even know what hit you when you're bud turns into your love." Sakura made a disgusted face "Sayoran? Please, never, ewwww!" "Yea yea what ever, no go to class." "Bye Maki!" Sakura yelled while running out the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile the colleage's principle, Mr.Saki, was running around crazy trying to tell all the girls that not wear shorts or skirts.  
  
"Ms. Fren, you are aware that I forbid anyone to wear shorts or skirts. I will report this to your mother that you wear such revealing clothes and try to seduce boys." He said while walking away, as he was walking he bumped inti Sakura. "Happy Friendship Day!!!!" Sakura yelled in his ear. Mr.Saki nearly fell ion his butt.   
  
"Kinomoto. What are you doing screaming in my ear like that." He said as Sakura took his wrist and put on a colorful band. "Now what are you doing?" "This is a friendship band sir, now not only are you my principle, but also my friend!" She said excitedly. "AH! I see, well thank you and happy firnedship day to you also. Oh, I forgot, Sakura child, today my daughter is coming back from London." "Your daughter from London. wow cool!" "Yes, and I was hoping that you could look out for her since today will be her first day in colleage." "Ofcourse sir, you don't have to tell me twice." Good child good." With that he left.  
  
  
  
Tell me how was that!? If you like tell me in your reviews and if you don't like dont read! LOL Just kidding! Okay, the next few hapters will still be in the flashback, menaing little Sakura is still reading her mother's letter.   
  
  
  
  
  
JA NE ^_^ (For now) 


	5. You Liar! and the Introduction of Tomoyo

Hey! I'm trying to update as soon as possible. OH! and thanks for all your reviews, you guys know how to inspire the person, keepum coming LOL. Anyway, heres the story!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You Liar! And the Introduction of Tomoyo  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the principle left, Sakura was still smiling like always, not the goofy kind, but the very friendly kind. She was about to walk to find Sayoran but she heard a preppy girl's voice.   
  
"Yea! You know, I'm the first girl that Sayoran gave this friendship band to! I think he wants to ask me out! I'm the luckiest!" Her started saying, "Yea, I think you are lucky he's so cute and HOT!" They walked away giggling.   
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes knowing exactly what Sayoran was doing at the moment, Sakura was so confident on what Sayoran was doing that if you would say that we bet you 10000 dollars, she would take that bet and prove you wrong, she knew Sayoran too well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the colleage in the left wing was standing Sayoran, now out of his basket ball clothes and wearing, black baggy jeans with a green muscle shirt. Any girl would fall for those rough yet gentle arms of his, and at the moment, someone was, that someone was Sonia.  
  
Sayoran took Saonia's hands and pulled her close while saying, "You know Sonia," "Huh?" Sonai said all fazed with his amber eyes. "You are the first and the only girl that I am giving this friendship bracelet to." "Really Sayoran?" "Really." Sayoran slowly took her in his arms while chuckling inside and Sonia said "Oh, Sayoran, I just can't beleive this." Sayoran pulled back, and said "Trust me," "Oh Sayoran," "Oh, Sonia," "Oh, Sayoran," "Oh Tanya," Instantly Sonia pulled back and said "My name is Sonia!" Thinking that he might be a liar, but Sayoran being the master of this game replied   
  
"Uh, see, I got lost in those ocean eyes of yours that I even forgot your name." Sayoran laughed inside at his own words thinking that he made it but all of a sudden he felt a tug at his back pocket. He ignored till he heard a voice behind him  
  
"Ohhhh, Sayoran," Sakura sang. Sayoran pulled away from Sonia, he looked at about a thousand of friendship bracelets. "Don't worry Sayoran, they just fell." Sakura said as she put them in his hands.   
  
He looked over at Sonia, who had steam coming from her ears, "You liar, you cheat!" Sonia just walked off.  
  
"No wait! Tanya, Ma-Mania, no whats your name?" "Sonia." Sakura said as she put an arm on his shoulder. Sayoran just whacked it off,  
  
"Go away, you just wasted my half hour." "Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sayo, don't you get tierd, of chasing girls? "Hey, I don't chase girls girls chase-" Sakura cut him off by saying "I know, I know! But can't you find a girl, who is pretty and has some brains?" "A girl who is pretty and has brains?" Sayoran put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her face close and said "Where will I gind a girl like that?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Excuse me, is this where the left wing is?" A very nice an gentle voice said. The person she asked just gaped at her beauty but she didn't notice. "Y-yes it is." "Thank you." She said kindly and walked off.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Besides Sakura, I just pass my time with these girls, because she hasn't come yet." Sakura perked up "she." Sakura asked "Yes, she."  
  
--------------------------  
  
The raven haired beauty walked with style.Everyone gasped at her beauty.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"When she walks, the world will be awed." Sayoran said as he put on black sunglasses. And Sakura just listened.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Thats exactly what happened. When she walked all the guys eyes bugged out of their faces and their mouths were full of drool.  
  
------------------------  
  
"When she stops, the time stops." Sayoran said as Sakura was trying to get a soda from the vending machine. Since it wasn't coming out, she tried kicking but it didn't work. Sayoran wasn't paying attention to that.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It seemed as if time really did stop when the violet eyed angel walked through the halls of the left wing.  
  
------------------------  
  
"When I look at her, something will happen," Sakura wanted to know more, "What will happens?" Sayoran turned and faced her and said "Something flutters in the heart."  
  
------------------------  
  
By now Sakura was irratated because all he talked about was her. "And when she-" Sakura cut him off by saying "She, she, she, when you find her, what are you gonna do?" She asked as she put her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" "Yeeesss?" Sayoran took her arm off his shoulder and started walking backwards while Sakura stayed in one place and said "I'll bow down to her and say: Who ever you are, I love You." Just as he said that he turned around and bumped into something, more rather someone.  
  
He looked and saw that he had bumped into the raven haired beauty, violet eyed angel. She looked at him as if he was a idiot from the way he was staring at her.  
  
The first words that came out of his mouth were "I love you." He said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. The mystery person looked at him again like idiot.  
  
In a very sweet voice she said "Sorry?" She was confused, here she looking for someone named Sakura and she found a crazy guy who says 'I love you' how wierd was that?  
  
"Don't be, I love you." Sayoran said in a sly voice. She looked at him and said "Excuse me," "No-no-no squeeze me." He said as she walked away. Sakura looked on with amused eyes. But as soon as she saw the girl, she knew that she was the principle's daughter.  
  
"T-T-T-TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed and chased after her. Meanwhile Sayoran just stood there and watch Sakura scream then run after her. He took out a simple friendship band that had variety of color in strips and held it up and said   
  
"Tomoyo." 


	6. Happy Friendship Day!

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, It was because everytime I went and tried to upload, the site always said 'Site is expeirecing over load comeback later.' It was annoyting! Anyway, where were we with the story? AH! Now I remember, Tomoyo and Sayoran. This is an S/S fic trust me!Anyway! GO READ!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sayoran stared after Tomoyo and Sakura running after her. He held a friendhip band with all sorts of color and said "Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura ran after Tomoyo and yelled once more to get her attention. "TOMOYO!" Tomoyo turned around and smiled as she saw an emereld girl running towards her. Sakura finally reached her and said   
  
"Hi! I'm Sakura!" She said all perky. Just as Tomoyo was about to intridice herslf, Sayoran came from behind her and took her hand said "Hi, I'm Sayoran Li, you can call me Sayoran." He said in a deep voice.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Sayoran, nice to meet you." "Your name is To-" He was once again cut off by his best friend. "Tomoyo. You just came from London right?" Tomoyo smiled and was about to answer when Sayoran asked Sakura "Hey? How did you know." "Because Sayoran Mr. Saki-" "Please Sakura don't talk about the baldy now." Tomoyo looked at Sayoran and quietly noted to herself what this Sayoran said about her father.  
  
  
  
"Baldy? Oh" Sayoran turned his attention back to Tomoyo. "So Tomoyo, This is your first day in our colleage, how do you like it?" She smiled and replied "Great!" Sakura tried to talk again. "You just came from Oxford Universtity right?" Sayoran was surprised again. "Oh, really Ox- wait, how did you know Sakura?" "Because Sayoran... Mr. Saki told m-" "Sakura please please, leave the 4 eyes alone. Again Tomoyo noted that word.  
  
  
  
"Four eyes huh?" Sayoran whispered in Tooyo's ear "Our Grumpy Principle, she'e like his teacher's pet." "Grumpy?" "Grumpy is right. Anyway, lets forget about him." Just then the principle walked himself to make sure that nothing wrong was going on amongst the student. He spotted Tomoyo and Sakura and his his most despised student Sayoran Li.  
  
He had recognized her and was mumbling about not wearing shorts and skirts.  
  
"Miss. Saki, you do realize that there no shorts and skirts allowed in this colleage," Tomoyo stifled a giggle and decided to play along as well. So she said "Well, you know sir Ijust got here from London and I hadn't time to unpack-" Sayoran in the back was getting restless. So he decided to hurry the principle along.  
  
  
  
"Sir," He took the principle aside and started talking with Tomoyo and Sakura not far behind.  
  
"Sir, you may not know her, but she had a very hard time and was very tierd from traveling from London to Japan. SO please cut her some slack, she tried to find the most ddecent clothes," He looked over Tomoyo eyeing her clothes and turned back to the principle, "See, I don't think that she is wearing anything too revealing."  
  
  
  
Mr.Saki, just said to Tomoyo "Darling, child, now that I know you are safe in the hands of Sakura, I shall go to my office. Now give me a goodbye kiss." Tomoyo smiled brightly while Sayoran stood there shocked! He just a few minutes ago he called her dad, meaning the principle, names in front of his daughter!   
  
'SHIT!' His mind screamed and Sakura looked at him with the 'I told you look'. Anyway, Mr.Saki left Tomoyo with Sayoran and Sakura.  
  
The bell rang and Tomoyo turned to Sayoran and he said "Shit" while laing his head on Sakura's shoulder to hide his face. Sakura noticed that Tomoyo wanted to talk to Sayoran, so she tapped his shoulder and moved him to face her.  
  
"Excuse me, uh... Sayoran is it? Anyway, you may think that my father is baldy, four eyes, and gru-" She tried to remember the word he used. Sayoran, thinking that she forgot, helped out by sayin, "I think the word you are looking for is, uh... um great!" But Tomoyo didn't buy it.   
  
"AH! YES! Now I remember, Grumpy," His head fell cause he knew now that he might not have a chance with her.  
  
"But remember Mr.Li, he isn't that bad as you think." With that she turned to leave. But Sayoran decided to give her the friendship band any way.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me." He said in a flirty voice, Tomoyo turned around and said "Yes?" "Happy friendship day." With that he was about to give her the band but she instantly said "Wait, we just met, let alone friendship!" She turned around and was about to leave but before she did, she waved to Sakura with a nice smile before walking to her next class.  
  
The bell once more rang for warning, and students scattered around the hall to get to class, while Sayoran just stared where she had left, he slowly turned around and whispered "shit!" as he smiled.  
  
Sakura tapped him on the shoulder and smiled a sly smile. She said "So? Did something flutter in the heart? Like you said." All of a sudden Sayoran thought 'Wait, if I want to have areal chance with her I shouldn't just jump and say yes, that'll never work.' He changed his face as if he wasn't interested in her.   
  
"Naw, she's not my type." Sakura looked at him as if e was crazy, he made it so obvious that he liked her. "What do mean?" "I mean, is that she's not really Japanese or Chinese, and these London girls are alittle wierd." Sakura rolled her eyes and Sayoran finsihed with "No... she's not my type."  
  
Sakura mimicked him. "No, she's. not. my. type." Then she switched her voice back to normal and waved a hand in his face while saying. "You are not going to get any one like that got it?" She turned her head awa but Sayoran put his hand behind her neck and pulled her close to his face and said "Why, if I don't get anyone to marry, you're always here." He knew she would make a disgusted face.   
  
Thats exactly what happend. "ME?!!? Never, ewww gross how could you even think something like that?!?!" She said as she was walked to class and Sayoran behind her. "Why not, I fI never find anyone which is very unlikely, I'll marry you!" And so they walked to class with marriage talk.  
  
Well? What do you think?!?!?! LIKE? HATE? WHAT!!!!!!! Tell me in your reviews, oh! It may seems that Sakura and Sayoran really don't like each other, but Sakura starts feeling something for him. I don't wanna say something but when Tomoyo dies giving birth to Sayoran's baby, they are married! Just wanted you to know that any way, please review! And I'll update!  
  
JA NE (For Now!) 


	7. Friendship is love?

Hey Guys! This thank you I am about to sayare only for those who reviewed, Whoever, reviewed: THANK YOU!!! It means soo much to me that you guys actually take the time to review. Please continue reading and reviewing, and I promise that I will add more and more chapters!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
It had only been a day since the incidence with Tomoyo and the name calling for Sayoran. Everyone, meaning only those three had forgotten that tale. As usual, Sakura whipped Sayoran's butt in basket ball. Today Tomoyo was walking toward the court yrad of the colleage wearing flared jeans and a blue tank top.  
  
Even though it didn't look much, she looked beautiful in it. She was walking minding her own business while the boys kept staring at her rear, or drooled while she tried to ignore. After they left, some preppy stuck up girls came from the back and made noises like "Ohhhhh, miss slut! Haaaa! miss whore!" But again Tomoyo ignored them and kept walking.  
  
Aftre while, of still walking, Tomoyo heard her name being called out again, just like yesterday, even the voice was same, she saw Sakura running towards her in black baggy different jeans from yesterday, and a pink tank top. Tomoyo smiled at her and saw that she had something in her hands, it looked like something green.  
  
Sakura reached Tomoyo, panting. "Hey Tomoyo! Here, take this. This is our colleage sweat shirt." 'So thats what that was, hmmm..... this Sakura seems really nice I hope we become close friends.'   
  
  
  
Sakura was very hyper and perky at the moment. She strated dragging her to where Tomoyo was going. Tomoyo wanted to know why there were people saying things about her and she thought that asking Sakura might be best.   
  
"Hey Sakura?" Tomoyo asked quietly. "Yeah?" Sakura instantly turned around all perky with happy eyes as usually. Sakura waited paitently for Tomoyo to talk. Tomoyo asked uncomfortably, "Um... why is uh... everybody straing at me?" Sakura chuckled and replied.  
  
She talked quickly, so fast that Tomoyo almost didn't understand. "Well, the boys are looking at you because.... you know," She said pointing at her figure. Then she turned to her side and with the same speed said "And girls are wanna know why the guys are staring at you, that is why they are staring at you." She said quickly and said "Yeah?" She said pointing a finger in Tomoyo's confused face. Tomoyo uneasily said. "Yeah?"  
  
It wasn't like Tomoyo was uncomfortable around Sakura, it was just that she hadn't met anyone in her whole life that was so free spirited.  
  
They continued walking, or better yet Sakura continued walking and dragging Tomoyo. Sakura continued talking.  
  
"Oh, and Tomoyo, if you ever have a problem or something, come to me, or then, go to Sayoran." They had bothstopped walking and Tomoyo said "You mean that Sayoran from yesterday?" "Yup! He's my best friend! And they are alot things between us, nothing like you think but a very deep friendship. Thats all."   
  
Tomoyo was really happy to see that Sakura was a happy and free person instead of one of those girls who worry about their nails and things. Just then Sayoran and the rest of his gang (AN: Not the kind you think) came up to Tomoyo and Sakura and she waved happily to them. "Hi Guys!" She jumped with happiness. And Tomoyo just smiled towards her.  
  
Sayoran just kept his gaze on Tomoyo. "This is Sayoran, see?" Sakura said pointing at him.  
  
All Sayoran said was "Hi." She also replied "hi." He slowly walked over to her and Sakura knew what was going to happen thats why she put an arm around Tomoyo for support. As soon as Sayoran reached Tomoyo, he kept his amber eyes on her and took his hand put it on Sakura's face and pushed her away.  
  
"HEY!" She yelled Everyone had turned to look at what Sayoran would say to the knew girl. He stared at her then spoke.   
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo Saki, London you are from, Oxford University." He smirked as he talked. "We, have a a rule, of this colleage, whoever the new girl is, she has to sing a song for us. In Japanese."  
  
Tomoyo looked surprised. "In Japanese?" Sayoran's smirk grew. "Why can't do it? You've been in London too long, to forget your Japanese." Just then Sakura came up and said. "Excuse me Tomoyo, one minute," She said as she pushed Sayoran alittle back to talk to him.   
  
"Sayoran how do you expect her to sing in Japanese, she's lived practicall y her whole life in London," "So? She's the principle's daughter, if he doesn't teach her, then what will he teach us? And you, stay ouy of this." He pushed her away with a finger pressed on her nose.   
  
And he continued talking. "So Tomoyo as I was saying. You have to sing us a song, and try and make it fast, because normally we don't have time, right guys?" "RIGHT!" They all said all together.  
  
"Go on," He said once more, and he started snapping his fingers in her face. Tomoyo just stood there staring at him. Sakura couldn't do anything. And the crowd just looked on with interest.  
  
Sayoran and his group turned around and continued snapping their fingers. Waiting for her to satrt singing. He thought she didn't have enought guts but boy was he wrong. All of a sudden the whole court yard was filled with a beautiful voice, that belonged to Tomoyo.  
  
Sayoran stopped snapping and so did his friends. He stared at her in amazement, he didn't think she could sing, snd that could. (AN: By the way, while I'm writing this, Tomoyo is singing.) Sakura just pooped her eyes, she never knew that Tomoyo could have such a voice.  
  
Sakura slowly started walking towards her and by the time, she reached Tomoyo's side, she finished and looked at her smiling. Sayoran continued staring.  
  
She slowly strated walking towards Sayoran now, Sakura on the other hand just stood there trying to listen what Tomoyo was about to say to him.  
  
When she reached him she smirked and said "Living in London, growing up there, studying there, I still didn't forget my values," She paused then continued "And don't you forget that." She started walking away, but before she did Tomoyo strated snapping her fingers in his face the way he did. Sayoran just smirked. Tomoyo snapped a few more times before she left.  
  
Sayoran looked at Sakura and she was wagging her eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and continued snapping is fingers with his friends and walked off with them.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Next Period  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Next period was drama class for Sakura Sayoran and Tomoyo. Sakura was playing around with a basket ball in the back of the class room since the teacher had not come in. Sayoran was sitting at his desk waiting for Tomoyo since he knew this was her next class.  
  
Just then Tomoyo walked in. Sayoran saw her and smiled an almost flirty smile. She smiled back alittle. Sayoran bent his seat back alittle and moved a seat out for her in the back. Singnaling to her thhat 'Please site behind me.'   
  
  
  
Tomoyo playfully rolled her eyes, and she smiled at him and walked towards the seat, put her binder down and just sat down. Just then Sakura was coming up to take her seat. She saw Tomoyo in it. "Hey! You took my seat." She exclaimed. "Oh! Sorry Sakura!" She was about to get up when Sakura said "Hey, its alright, I'll find another seat don't sweat it ok? We're friends right, so I can sacrafice somethings for another friend!" She smiled and bounced to another seat that was across from Tomoyo.  
  
Soon the teacher walked in and started talking about love.   
  
  
  
"Alright class, this season, we are trying something very different. We are gonna do reports on the story Romeo and Juliet, the enternal love story. But before we start I want to ask all of you a question. What do you know of love? What is love?" As she was talking Sakura was playing around with a rubber band.  
  
The teacher first pointed at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, you tell us," "Me? I really don't know." The teacher sighed. She then saw Sakura playing around with a b=rubber band.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura jumped. "You tell us, what is LOVE!" "Love? Um," Sakura looked towards Tomoyo for help but got nothing and she just kept quiet because she had no answer.  
  
The teacher got reall annoyed. "Ah forget it! Anyone who knows about love," Then she spotted Sayoran, she thought 'Heck, he maybe a player, but I might get an answer out of him.'   
  
"Sayoran," Sayoran looked up, "What is love?" "Love? Sayoran said thoughtfully. Th teacher nodded her head.   
  
"Love is friendship." Instantly Sakura looked up from her rubber band and stared at him. Sayoran looked alittle back at both Tomoyo and Sakura but mainly Tomoyo.   
  
"If she can't become my friend, then I can never love her, because there is no love without friendship. Ok Sensei Kaho?" "Ok, Sayoran," She said happily, "What an great thought, have you heard that class. Love is friendship." As the Sensei said hais Sayoran bent his head backwards, and tried to see Tomoyo and Tomoyo smiled back at him.  
  
And Sakura just stared. She didn't know what she felt justfor a second, but she coud have sworn that they were different feelings for Sayoran.  
  
However, she brushed it off. But somewhere in the back of her head she knew that something was triggering for Sayoran, her best friend.  
  
So?! How was that, I tried to update as fast as I can, don't worry, I'll try to have the 8th chapter up soon. I hope your happy. Whoever doesn't like the idea of Sayoran and Tomoyo, please stay with me, you'll see alot of Sakura's feelings for him, and who know she maybe even confess.!?! ^_~  
  
^_^ JA NE (FOR NOW) 


	8. Colleage Contest

Hey Sorry guys for the long wait but sooo much happened while I was at my uncle's house. We went their and two hours later, we made a sudden program to go to a water park called Zoom Flume! There were atleast 9 poeple thats why it was more fun! Still, I'm sorry, about the long update! T_T!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Maybe it is Love!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Colleage for the day was nearly over, well actually all over and all the students went to their activities, like some girls went over to cheerleading practice and some just wasted their time.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Late Evening  
  
------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile back in the girls dorm, a certain emarled eyed girl, sat on her bed thinking about what her best friend said. With her cap on sideways and her green tube and black jeans, she sat their with her favorite basket ball. 'What did Sayoran mean? He didn't mean me, did he? If he didn't, then why do I feel.... so... so....sad!?' Sakura thought and thought and still came up with no answer to her question.  
  
Was she falling for Sayoran, her best friend?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere someone was thinking the same thing, except she wasn't Sayoran's best friend. Tomoyo sat on her bed and in her ice blue bath robe, and her dark hair damp from a shower, she though that what if she was falling for Sayoran.  
  
'Maybe I am, I mean, Sayoran is cute, hot, funny and serious in his own way. But I don't feel right somehow thinking like that about Sayoran...... I mean, what if Sakura-chan has something for Sayoran? Hmmmm, maybe I should ask her, in a friendly way of course.'  
  
  
  
With that thought Tomoyo fell into peaceful slumber, thinking about a certain amber eye boy.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
While Tomoyo slept quietly in her room, her dad was also sleeping, but in a very awkward position. Just imagine him sleeping with his feet on his pillow and his head near the foot of the bed and snoring loudly like usually old men do.  
  
All of sudden a phone call woke him up. Startled, he noticed the position he was in and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, now wide awake. It was the teacher he had a secret crush on. Miss. Breganza.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Saki, sorry I had to disturb you in the middle of the night, and even if I did, I know you don't mind hehehe..." She stated in a flirty voice. Mr. Saki, also laughed with her and then said  
  
""Yes, Miss. Breganza, how may I help you?" He didn't notice that he was very slowly slipping off the bed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, all I wanted to say was that all the rehearsals are done, tomorrows contest is ready, and I bet you all the other colleages will be stunned to see our performance!" "Well, thats what I would expect from someone like you, Miss. Breganza."   
  
She blushed and said "Well, I gotta go now bye Mr. Saki, and see you tomorrow at the contest. Bye!" Then he heard a click. The pone was cut off from the other line. Mr. Saki was so busy thinking about his crush that he fell off the bed with a thud!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Day! The Contest!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The day was a half day because of the contest that had to take place. The contest was simple, different students from different colleages were to come up and sing a song that was recorded by them, after each colleage went, St. Xaivers, went.   
  
OH! By the way, Sayoran has asked Tomoyo to be his friend, and she accepted. So she was standing with a very hyper Sakura who was yelling at the top of her lungs "XAIVIER'S COLLEAGE!" And so was Sayoran but not that loud.  
  
Both Sayoran and Sakura were cheering with their hands in the air, all of a sudden, Sayoran took Tomoyo's hand and started waving it for her. Instantly she looked at him questionaly, he hesitated but then let go.   
  
  
  
Sakura really didn't take notice of that.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Back stage  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"What! They can't come!? Then how will the students of our colleage sing our song?!" A distressed Miss. Bregabza exclaimed.   
  
"I don't know what to do, they said that the area that they were in suddenly was hit by a firece storm and will probably last about another hour or so. And the students are getting restless." Said a very worried Mr.Saki.  
  
------------------------------  
  
On stage  
  
------------------------------  
  
Certainly the students were really getting impatient, because their colleage hadn't performed and they wanted to win. But if no one sang or played anything, then how in the world woulf they win!?  
  
----------------------  
  
Backstage again  
  
----------------------  
  
Miss.Breganza was going crazy because she couldn't think of an idea. And Mr.Saki, he was also going crazy and that was not helping her.  
  
"Mr.Saki, will you let me think please," She thought for another two seconds before saying "IDEA!" She turned to Mr.Saki and said "YEEEESSS!!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"NO!" Both Sayoran and Sakura said together. "Both of you have to do this, or...or..... you both failed!" Exclaimed Mr.Saki, Miss Braganza had to control him.   
  
Sakura asked, "But Sir, how can we dance and sing on stage in front of the colleage?" And Sayoran continued for her, he said in a casual voice "And you guys know the students, they won't spare our lives," "Correct" Sakura stated. "Its a bad idea Miss Breganza." Sayoran ended.  
  
"What do you mean its a bad idea, of course its a good idea," She calmed down alittle and started speaking in a easy voice though it was hard considering the fact that Sayoran and Sakura were not helping and the angry voices of the Xaiver's colleage.  
  
"Look, The students that were suppose to sing and dance recorded a tape. I'll just play the tape and a beautiful song will come on, all you have to do is, try and understand what the singers in the music are singing and move your lips to it! Its that simple." She hoped that they would consider and do it for the sake of their colleage or for sure they were going to lose the contest.  
  
Still their answer was "NO!" Then Mr. Saki stepped in and took over. He took Sakura's hand in his and said in a very desperate voice to Sakura. "Sakura, you... child do you not care for the sakeand respect for your colleage, if that is so then I am dissapointed in you."  
  
Sakura considered the idea. 'He is right, our colleage is at stake and we should not let them down, plus, it maybe, might, though I highly doub it, fun. Well, still for the colleage, we'll take a few tomotoes in the face.'  
  
"She turned to Sayoran after deciding that she would do it. "Cpme on Sayo, we should do it, for the sake of our colleage.........." She looked at his face hoping that he would cooperate. His answer was   
  
"Ok." He said softly. "Everyone shouted "OK!" And they started getting Sakura and Sayoran the instrauments they would need for the song. But before going Sakura turned to Tomoyo and said "Hey Tomoyo-chan,, why don't you come with us, it might be fun.  
  
Tomoyo instantly said "No, I get to shy and I might ruin the dance you go." "What are you saying Tomoyo......" Sakura wanted to say more but Sayoran cut her off by saying, "Hey Sakura, why asking her to come lets leave her alone, lets go." He said pushing her ahead. Tomoyo just sat there by the drums thinking.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Back on stage  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The lights turned on and on the stage were a very nervous Sakura and a very doubtful Sayoran. Slowly they satrted to make their way towards the music set while screaming "YES! COME ON! WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" Both screaming like they were professionals.  
  
Behind the stage, MissBreganza was confident that they would win the contest. That why she said "Take it from the top, PLAY!" She said to Mr.Saki, you know, the tape.  
  
Since he got confused of which is the play button. So he pushed the play button, but for the wrong tape! Instead of a wonderful song coming on, a very old classical song came up.  
  
People in the crowd were really angry and one girl yelled "HEY! What the hell is this!?" The students started throwing balls and things at them, meanwhile Sakura and Sayoran were trying to cover themselves behind the drums.  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed again and a figure started walking toward them. She had on a simple yet beautiful purple strap dress that reached to her mid thighs, and was playing and electric guitar! 


	9. Have you never loved him?

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews I am getting. I just hope that everyone likes my story. I really wish to good as LWL. ^_^. Any way this is still the flashback, and it will be probably till another three or four chapters! Just incase some of you forgot. Anyway, heres the story. ^_^  
  
-------------------------------  
  
You never loved Syaoran?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
So. So farSakura and her best friend have not been having such a great time trying to perform for their colleage. But Tomoyo came and saved them.  
  
A figure walked toward Sakura nad Syaoran. It was Tomoyo. She was wearing her purple dress that went down and stopped till her mid thighs and with a giutar in her hands.  
  
Syaoran just sat their and smirked while Sakura was still having a alittle trouble seeing who it was. Slowly when Tomoyo reached them, She turned and sang   
  
"I found someone." Syaoran sang with her this time and repeated the same thing  
  
"I found someone." And Sakura had no idea what kind of song they were about to sing thats why she also jsut sang   
  
"I found someone.".......................  
  
And so the song started. (AN: I dont wana waste this chapter writing a whole song.So I'll skip to the near end.)  
  
When the end of the song was coming near Sakura noticed that Syaoran was holding Tomoyo in his arms and spinning around with her, and she felt that he wasn't paying too much attention to her anymore, so she decided to go back to her dorm. It wasn't like he was going to worried for now that Tomoyo was here.  
  
Not that she was jelous of Tomoyo or anything, but she couldn't help but think 'Am I falling for my best friend Syaoran? Can that happen Was Maki right?' She quietly exited the colleage and went to her dorm with the same question in her mind:  
  
'Am I falling for Syaoran?'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Late Night  
  
------------------------------  
  
By now everyone asleep and the winner of the Colleages' would be decided within a week. Syaoran was sleeping peacefully in his room inthe boys dorm, Tomoyo was sleeping in her bed in her home, but Sakura was still wide awake and crying.....wait a minute Sakura was crying!?  
  
Maki came up from behind her and gently tapped her shoulder and asked softly "Sakura Child, whats worng?"  
  
"I don't know Maki, for some reason, I really miss my mother!" (AN: in this Sakura's mom is alive but no daddy or brother)  
  
Maki instantly softened and said in a teasing voice, "Hey! How could you say that while I'm around?" Sakura looked at her and threw her arms around Maki and cried.  
  
"Silly child, nothing will happen from crying......nothing." Slowly Sakura fell asleep in her ams her tears still in her eyes. Maki decided that she would get Sakura a letter from her mother since, Sakura's mother lived all he way in Tokyo.  
  
'I know what you are crying about my child. I hope you get what you want.'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Next Day  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was happy today that again they had half day of colleage because their were team tryouts today. Sakura was sitting on the bench in black jeans and light green tube top. She was watching Syaoran doing track and so far he was winning.  
  
Then she noticed Tomoyo coming toward her in a whit miniskirt and light blue halter top. She greeted Sakura cheerfully "Hi!"   
  
  
  
Sakura for some reason started feeling alittle uncomfortable around her. "H-Hi!" She started Sakura went back to yelling at Syaoran who was sweating she yelled to him.  
  
"Syao, want some juice?" She said holding up a bottle. But he wasn't paying attention to her calls, he was just staring at Tomoyo and how beautiful she looked. 'WOW! She hot!' He thought.  
  
  
  
Sakura saw this and tried to act just like her, who had one leg crossed, and just giggling at him staring at her.  
  
Sakura also crossed her leg but it really didn't work so she tried again. Tomoyo talked "Sakura?" Hmm?" "how long have you known Syaoran?" She instantly perked up at thought of their firendship.  
  
"Oh! Us? We've been friends since the first day of colleage, and you knoww what I did?" Tomoyo shook her head no. "I beat him in a game of arm wreastling!" She laughed and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Sakura smiled at her and then stared at her friend Tomoyo. "Is Syaoran your best friend? Sakura shook her head and said "No, Syaoran isn't my best friend, I'm his best friend." She looked at her again and smiled.  
  
Sakura continued again yelling to Syaoran "Syaoran need any juice? Syao-" She was cut off by her saying   
  
"Have you never loved him?" She asked staring at her very seriously. Sakura instantly turned her head towards her with sad eyes. They just kept staring at each other till Syaoran came wiping the sweat off his face and breaking their stare.  
  
"Shall I go?" He asked. They looked at him and Sakura tried to forget what Tomoyo had just asked her.  
  
"Where are you going Syaoran?" Asked Tomoyo. He looked over at Sakura and said "Um, today's Tuesday, so.." Sakura shook off the feeling she was getting and continued for Syaoran.  
  
"Ah! Yes! Today's Tuesday, so Syaoran goes to visit his special friends." "Oh." Was al Tomoyo said. "But if you want I can stay for awhile." Sakura stopped him and said "No, Syaoran, you're running late go go go!!" She pushed him towards the gates.  
  
He was leaving when he stopped and turned back and put his sun glasses up and winked at Tomoyo and ahe just blushed at him alittle.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was after colleage and tomoyo was wearing a simple shirt and a loose pair of jeans. She walked inside the temple (Lets just say that they pray.) and walked towards the carpet where you were suppose to sit. When she sat down she saw someone else turn up from their head down position. She saw none other than Syaoran!  
  
He was whispering his prayers to the staues. "Please help me survive this semester and its all in your hands now okay?" He was turning his head to the side to leave but he came face to face with none other Tomoyo!   
  
They both looked at eachother and laughed then turned their heads the other way, then they repeated that same action and again till Syaoran told her to stop fooling around and do her prayers. She closed her eyes and was doing her prayers and Syaoran took that chance and slid out of the temple. Tomoyo opened her eyes showing that she was done and followed him outside.  
  
Syaoran was going down the stais when he heard her voice. "Syaoran, Syaoran?" "Yes?" He asked. She smiked and poked him in the chest and said "So, this is where your friends live?"   
  
"Yes uh- I mean no I mean..." They both laughed. "So Syaoran Li goes to the temple every Tuesday?" "Ah shit man." He muttered. She laughed and continued.  
  
"Why did you lie in the colleage?" "Well, becasue boys don't come to temples." He said in embarresment. ""But you still come," "Yes" He said quietly. "Do you come every week?" Syaoran blushed as he said "Yes." "Thats so sweet." "Hey! Don't call me sweet." He said as they both satrted walking out of the temple.  
  
Syaoran told her why he went to the temple. "Well, actually my father always told me that a man's head should bow down infront of only three women, which are you mother, the godess of love (AN: I made that up) and......" He paused and looked at her. Tomoyo continued for him,"And? She said. "He blushed and looked down once again and said "And?" With that he just smiled and left to go home while Tomoyo stared at his back and giggled.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was in her dorm. She was looking around at all the makeup and jewlery and other stuff curiously and wondered what it would be like to wear all this stuff. 'I wonder, whats it like to be wearing the kind of things that Tomoyo and the other girls wear?'  
  
She slowly picked up and earring and examined it and finally tried putting it on. Just when she was about to fasten it a voice startled her. It was Maki.  
  
"First of all, they say when you wear this stuff it will make you look what, COOL!?" Sakura put it down as if it was nothing and started talking as if she didn't care.  
  
"I was just seeing, I have no idea how they wear all this junk." But Maki knew better. She playfully slapped her arm and said "If you try to become one of these fashion fanatics (AN: She meant the girls.) it will get you know where."   
  
  
  
"Maki then put a paper in her hand and said "Here, missing you Mama right?" Sakura brightend. And Maki then lay something else in her hands, it was a bag that contained some thing soft, almost like clothing.  
  
Sakura looked confused. "Whats this Maki?" "Present." Was all she said before Sakura smiled and hugged her really tight.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Syaoran was sleeping nicely but woke up. He couldn't go back to sleep. So he thought for a while what he should do.   
  
  
  
'What should I do this late at night? Sakura's asleep. None of my other friends are up........but wait, what about Tomoyo, she might be up! Lets go to her house, its not that far away.'  
  
With that he got out of the covers of his warm bed and put on a pair ajeans and a simple forest green shirt and his chain that said cool. He jogged to her house with a latter since he was sure that her father would not let anyone easpecially him in the house to meet his daughter at night.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Indeed Tomoyo was up, she lay flat on her tummy on her bed in her ice blue robe and her hair in a loose pony with strands of hair coming out. She was obviously thinking about a certain amber eyed boy. But what she didn't think was that he was coming to her house.  
  
She was clearly thinking about Syaoran and what he was talking about in the temple. She was so deeply thinking that she didn't notice an elevator in her window. Pretty soon a figure appeared. She didn't even notice that till she heard somehing like  
  
"SShhhhh...... Tomoyo!" She turned her head and saw none other than Syaoran!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So!? What do you think! Tell me in your reviews! For people who are alittle confused, this is still the flashback, but don't worry it will be over in about hmmmm......... I think in 2 or maybe 3 more chapters.  
  
Oh sorry o all my reviewers becasue I updated kinda late! I'll try to update faster! ^_^  
  
JA NE (For now) ^_^ 


	10. Wish upon a star

Sooooo sorry for the long update!I didn't mean for it to happen, to all my reviewers that didn't give up on me and my laziness and problems, I thank you with all my heart!   
  
Now I wanted to tell you guys that my fiancee is back from london and he didn't know what to buy so he just brought be lip gloss! And the funny thing is that he bought my favorite flavor. Lucky guess! Any way, lets start the story!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo saw none other than Syaoran in her window frame on a latter!   
  
"Syaoranwhat in hell are you doing here!? And at this hour, like this!?" Tomoyo exclaimed. She ran to him and had a confused smile on her face.  
  
Syaoran started talking in one breath. "See, its like this I couldn't go to sleep and I kept thinking about you and thought that you probably can't go to sleep and if you are not sleeping you are probably thinking about me thats why I am here, simple." He said that all in one breath.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and said "What?"   
  
Syaoran asked "By the way, what do you like, chocolates or flowers?"   
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo was really confused now.  
  
He shook his head and said "I didn't bring anything, just asking. Tomoyo giggled. "Just kidding."   
  
He took out a flower and gave it to her and she said "thanks" taking it. Syaoran held up his hands and said 'There are chocolates just incase," Tomoyo laughed (An:Funny they're still talking by the window.)   
  
Tomoyo gestured him to come in. "Come in." "If you insist." (An:Finally!!!)  
  
Syaoran pointed to the bed and said "May I?" "Yea sure." He didn't hesitate and jumped on the bed.   
  
Tomoyo came and sat next to him and started reading a book, trying to look as if she was ignoring him. Syaoran looked at the book cover and recognized it. While she was reading, he said  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the book where the real killer is their servant?!" Tomoyo sighed and said "Thanks for telling me and not letting me read the whole book all the way!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome, why did you have to read the book, you could have just asked me." He replied opening up a little chocolate.   
  
Tomoyo took the flower in her hand and said "Hey Syaoran," "Hmm?" He said with his mouth full.  
  
"You didn't complete the story," "Oh! The story, it simple," He thought she was talking about the ook so he started telling her the story, "This couple lives in a home, they want to go on a vacation and leave a house servant to look after everything, later they find out that this guy is a killer...."  
  
Tomoyo interrupted him and said. "Not this story. Temple story."   
  
Syaoran was trying to avoid that subject so he pretended he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"Temple story, what temple story?" Tomoyo playfully pushed him and said :That one, the one you were talking about in the temple," While she was talking Syaoran was looking around her room while eating the other chocolate.  
  
"You said that a man's head is always bowed down infromt of three women, your mother, the godess of love, and..........?" Syaoran tried to look interested in what she had to say as if he was listening to this for the first time in his life.  
  
"And?" He asked "And?" Tomoyo was kinda chatching on.  
  
"Syaoran?" Tomoyo said, he replied "Tomoyo?" "Syaoran?" Then and older man's voice came.  
  
"Tomoyo!?!" They both realized that it was her father who was calling her.  
  
"PAPA! Syaoran, Papa is coming! You have to get out of here right now." She started rambling on and on while Syaoran started talking about the temple story.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo I told you that a man's head is always bowed down infromt of three women and they are...."  
  
"Syaoran I don't have time to listen to the story tell me tomorrow because Papa is coming and he will get you suspended........''  
  
All of a sudden Syaoran took her by the shoulders and hushed her. (An: Not with a kiss!) Slowly he bowed his head down infront of her and stared at him wide-eyed! When he picked his head up slowly he smiled and whispered "And."  
  
He grinned and started for the latter and Tomoyo just stood there watching him leave. While her dad pounded the door.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tomoy's dad thought that if he couldn't get through her door he could always go through her window. But he didn't know how.  
  
When he went outside to her window he saw a latter there and thought that there must a robber or something worse. Syaoran though was smart enough to come behind him right after he got out.  
  
Syaoran handed him a flash light and ran away whispering. "Grouchy!!!" Now for sure Mr.Saki thought that there was aghost and he was scared out of his wits.  
  
  
  
"There must be a ghost. AH! I know now, if i become a ghost by hiding myself with my robe the ghost might get scared!" And so he tried which was obviously a stupid choice.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Syaoran finally got away without being seen and was running back to his dorm when he bumped into someone. He saw it was Sakura and it looked like she was going to go to Tomoyo's house for some reason.  
  
"Ouch, Syaoran..... what are you doing running in the middle of the night like this, the track team isn't till tomorrow!"  
  
"Sorry, but I wanted........... Hey Sakura, look a shooting star!"  
  
Sakura started looking for it on the ground. Syaoran tapped her shoulder and said "Not on the ground, up there." "Oh" she said after she saw it fly by.  
  
Syaoran talked. "You know what they say, that if you see a shooting star and wish for something, you get it."   
  
"You beleive that?" He thought for a minute. "Lets try!" They both smiled at eachother and at the same time closed their eyes together and wished for something. At that very moment, Tomoyo was also wishing for something.   
  
Slowly they all three opened their eyes together. They didn't see it but slowly three stars shined in the sky.  
  
So sorry again for the long update! I know it was wrong, but hey better late then never! ^_^;; Anyway, the flashback is almost over! S/S fans thank you for waiting and bearing with S/T.  
  
And S/T fans, if you really hate S/S then you won't want to read the next few chapters! hehehehehe!  
  
  
  
  
  
JA NE FOR NOW ^_^ 


	11. I love you!

Thank you for all the review I received! It really means alot to me. Anyway, thank you also for bearing with me about the flashback.   
  
I'll try to end it soon but this is how my story is, please stick with me for another two or maybe three chapters ^_^;;  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The next morning, before class started Syaoran and Tomoyo were standing outside with the other students just hanging around and waiting for Sakura to showup before she would be late again.  
  
Tomoyo was reading the book she was last night even though she knew what was the story now. And Syaoran was standing really close to her and peeked in the book, which surprised Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran!" She said startled. She took the book out of his nose and he bent more and more into it and said everytime.  
  
"It was the servant who killed. The servant!"   
  
Just then, a girl yelled. "Hey look at that!!" Everyone looked toward where the girl was pointing. They all saw a weird figure walking up to Syaoran and Tomoyo. It was a brightly dressed Sakura!  
  
She was wearing a pink skirt that went up to her mid-thighs, and an orange tank-top, with a pink unbottoned shirt.  
  
She also had alittle lipstick on and was wearing a few braclets.  
  
'I look just like Tomoyo now. Beautiful and hot!' She thought. But what she didn't notice that Syaoran was making a great effort not to laugh outloud and so was Tomoyo.  
  
"So, guys, how do I look? Just like Tomoyo right!?" Someone started laughing outloud soo hard that everyone also including Syaoran and Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Sakura thought 'They must think that this is a great look and it suits me perfect.'   
  
  
  
Syaoran was laughing sooo hard that he started to cry.  
  
'My god! She looks so funny! I can't beleive that she looks lies this hahahahahahahahahahheheheheheeheeheh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Sakura started to feel out of place when she noticed that everyone especially Syaoran wasn't stopping. Sakura looked at her clothes and thought 'What wrong? This is how all the girls dress right, then why are they laughing at me like I'm some kind of joker?!' It broke her heart and she was embaressed.  
  
Tomoyo saw this and said to him "Syaoran stop it isn't funny anymore. Come on stop!" But he just couldn't becasue he never saw Sakura like that and it made him laugh too much!  
  
Sakura bowed her head in shame and quietly just walked away. Tomoyo felt bad for her and went after her and Syaoran was still getting over his laughter.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Sakura walked to a nearby bench and threw the makeup bag and all on it and she cried. She couuldn't beleive that everyone laughed at her like that. 'I though that every girl dressed like that, just because I tried once it doesn't mean that I am a joker......................who am I kidding I know that I am falling for..............'  
  
Just then someone interrupted her thoughts. It was Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Sakura tried to wipe her tears as fast as she could because she didn't want to look like a cry baby.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo just stood there looking at her with smpathy. Sakura slowly spoke.   
  
"I'm pretty stupid huh? I wanted to look beautiful like you.......but I have not a clue how to be a real girl." Tomoyo put a hnd on her shoulder and said smiling.  
  
"You are beautiful, Sakura, real beutiful." Tomoyo thought, 'What if Sakura did this all for........no, I hope not, I don't think so!!'  
  
Sakura didn't look convinced one bit though. "You are lying, didn't you see how they were laughing at me, as if I was some kind of clown."   
  
  
  
"Oh, don't pay attention to them they're all..." "Idiots, just like me." Sakura whipped her head around to see amber eyes looking at her. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Syaoran started talking to Sakura now. "Actually Sakura, you really are beautiful, because you are different from others," He smiled and playfully said "Atleast you're not those girls that I chase, right."  
  
Both Sakura and tomoyo giggled. And Syaoran chuckled. He put an arm around Sakura and said "Ya know, if you wanted, you get any guy for yourself," Sakura looked inhis eyes and amsentmindly said "Anybody?" Syaoran looked at her and repeated "Anybody, except he has to be cross eyed." Sakura ounched him in the stomache and Syaoran put an arm around her.  
  
They started talking about how she got all this makeup on her self and Sakura was laughing and crying while Syaoran made fun of the color she wore. Tomoyo just looked at the two and smiled but in a way she was hoping that she was not the wall between two friends.  
  
Tomoyo slowly walked away till she felt a grip on her wrist, she looked up to see Syaoran holding her hand.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was finally a Saturday, beautiful after noon and Tomoyo was sitting with her dad by the piano while he played and sang.  
  
  
  
"Love is crazy, intoxicating, from every happiness and every heartache.... it always will be there."  
  
Mr.Saki sang while Tomoyo giggled and playfully punched him in the arm and said "Daddy!"  
  
  
  
He playfully did the same thing and said "Syaoran." Tomoyo's eyes widened and she sqeaked "DADDY!"   
  
  
  
He continued to play while he talked. "What 'Daddy!' You can't hide anything from me, I know....... but Syaoran Li, couldn't you find someone else?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo pouted and said "Oh, come on Dad!" Mr.Saki played for a while and Tomoyo stood up and went behind him and hugged him while saying  
  
  
  
"I love you dad!" He replied "Thats just the problem, I love you too." She giggled. He started talking again and said "Have youtold him that you love him?" Slowly she released him and sat back down and said quietly  
  
"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Sakura may also love-"  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo, I know that Syaoran loves only you, and Sakura......everyone knows that Sakura and Syaoran are best friends and nothing else."  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo smiled and said, "No dad, behind this deep friendship, deep hidden love, and I don't want to come in between two friends." She said looking back at him.  
  
  
  
"Like I said beofre, Sakura and Syaoran are best friends." Tomoyo was still wondering though.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Go, tell him that you love hime very much," Said Maki, She had always known that this was going to happen.  
  
A very troubled Sakura asked "But I don't even know if he loves me or not." Maki put a hand on her cheek and said "You shouldn't keep these kinds of things in your heart, it could be painful in the long run. go and tell him."  
  
Sakura thought 'Yes! I will tell him, since I am suppose to him him on campus, I will tell right away!' Sakura ran to meet him and tell him without thinking more.  
  
------------------------  
  
At the same time Syaoran finally figured out who he loved. And he ran to meet Sakura, he just had to tell her.   
  
------------------------  
  
Both ran and met up both out of breath. Sakura jsut had to say it so she started , or atleast tried to talk.  
  
  
  
"I-I-I-" Syaoran cut her off by saying the three words Sakura wanted to listen.  
  
"I love you!" He said 


	12. Big Twist!

Hey! Thanks for your reviews, It really means that you guys are interested in my story! THANKS!! ^_^  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I love you." Syaoran said  
  
  
  
Sakura stared at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe what he just said, he said it before her, now she didn't have to worry about her feelings getting hurt.  
  
Syaoran chuclked and blushed alittle and started talking in one breath.  
  
  
  
"Shit, I never thought that I would say this to anyone, but I really love you and want to spend my life with you," He paused and looked at her reaction and she had little taers in her eyes. He said again "Shit!" And she she giggled.  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how many times I wanted to say this to her, but everytimeI see her I think that i should tell her but can't becau-"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at him confused, what was he talking about, 'Who did he want to say this to?'  
  
  
  
Sakura whispered fearing her answer "who?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and said Tomoyo obvioulsy." Just then thunder clapped, as Sakura's world came crashing down, it felt as if the tears she was about to shed from happiness turned to misery for her.  
  
  
  
She looked own and started thinking 'He was in love with Tomoyo all this time, what am I going to do, I can't tell me my feelings now, I can't ruin our friendship! OH GOD NO!'  
  
Syaoran put his hand under her chin and said "Let do it again, you pretend to be tomoyo and "ill just be me. Okay?"  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes and opened them pretending that Tomoyo was here. And slowly just said the three simple words that Sakura knew weren't for her.   
  
  
  
"I love you." He said He looked at Sakura thinking she was Tomoyo. Sakura had tears again in her eyes, but this time, they weren't for happiness. 'I have to give him up, his happiness is my happiness, bye Syaoran.' As she stared at his amber eyes.  
  
  
  
Slowly she repeated "I love you too." She in a way told her feelings without telling them. She just couldn't risk her firendship with Syaoran and her new friendship with Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled and he said hopefully "She'll say that, right huh?" Sakura smiled with tears and said shook her head yes.  
  
  
  
"Oh come here!" He said as he gave her a hug. Sakura returned that hug and it started to rain. She was happy in a way, because her tears wouldn't be visable to Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Syaoran said in the hug, "Should I go tell her?" Sakua choked back a sob and nodded. "Right now would be best since she is in the temple. Thanks for pretending to be Tomoyo, I hope she gives me the answer you gave me!"  
  
  
  
He turned from the hug and Sakura tried her best to smile and show that she was happy for him.   
  
  
  
He smiled back and did their friendship handshake, and ran towards the temple. But Sakura stayed where she was till was sure that Syaoran was out of her sight, and then she ran all the way back towards her dorm.  
  
---------------------  
  
Maki was doing her prayers when Sakura ran in with tears and Maki didn't notice because her face was the other way. Sakura hugged a pillar and just cried and said  
  
"My first love is incomplete Maki," She cloed her eyes and said once more "My love is incomplete!" And she cried her eyes out.  
  
----------------------  
  
At the same time Syaoran ran in the rain to the temple, and just as he thought she was there turning to leave when she saw. Tomoyo smiled at him with a confused smile and he advanced toward her, right when she turned to look at the statue, he whispered in her ear nervoulsy "I love you." Tomoyo looked at him and then slowly smiled and said in a whisper "I love you too."   
  
  
  
'Just like Sakura said it, I am soooo happy!!!!' With that Syaoran hugged her really hard and by now the rain had stopped so they both ran outside to an open field on campus.  
  
---------------------  
  
*couple of days*   
  
It had been a couple of days since S/T confessed to each other, but Sakura it always seemed as if it happend just a few minutes ago, and that made her more upset. She couldn't eat, sleep, talk, she sorta stopped seeing Syaoran, only in classes. But she didn't let him notice that something was wrong.   
  
  
  
But Tomoyo was getting alittle suspious. Even though they had been friends for alittle while, Tomoyo thought she knew Sakura inside out.  
  
  
  
Sakura spent the rest of everyday in her dorm locked up and reading her mother's letter over and over again.  
  
Maki saw all this quietly and she knew that she couldn't do anything. She felt so bad for her poor child.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at her mother's letter and she held it to her chest while whispering "Mother!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran started hanging out with Tomoyo soo much that he really didn't see Sakura's uncheerfull eyes, he just saw Tomoyo's innocent and happy eyes.  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
Sakura decided one night, 'I have to get out of here, no matter about the mid-term exams, I won't tell anyone, especially Syaoran, I can't ruin our friendsip for my love. That would be selfish. I have to make Maki promise that she won't tell anyone where I am going!'  
  
With that Sakura started packing her things andcried at the same time, she couldn't believe that she was going away,she wouldn't see friend/ love anymore, but she wanted to be happy and for that she had to go away where Syaoran's happy face won't haunt her.  
  
  
  
She packed everything and told Maki everything, Maki tried to reason to stay but Sakura's mind was made up.  
  
  
  
"Please my child, stay something good might happen and-" "No Maki, I can't, even though I wish both of them best of luck, I can't stay and see Tomoyo in Syaoran's arms by the sidelines and just stay his friend forever, I gotta get out of here, please promise me that you will never tell anyone about my feelings and where I went, please!" Maki cried as she nodded.  
  
  
  
She hugged Sakura for the last time and Sakura was on her way. This time, she wasn't wearing anything too colorful, she just wore a pink fitting shirt and baggy black jeans.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Syaoran! SYORAN! Wait, I have to tell you something important." A girl in Sakura's dorm ran up to him and tomoyo. Syaoran knew that this girl had a crush on him.  
  
  
  
He turned around and said "Sonia I told soo many times that I am not interested in any other gir-"  
  
"Its not that, I have to tell you that I heard Sakura is going away!" Syaoran's eyes widened same witht Tomoyo.   
  
  
  
He slowly said "What?" "Thats right, I kinda overheard Maki and Sakura talking and she said about going away, she's at the train staion right now, maybe you can go and stop her!" Sonai said frantically.  
  
  
  
'I knew it, Sakura does have feelings for him! OH NO!' I can't tell Syaoran, it can ruin their friendship forever, I can't do that!'  
  
  
  
Syaoran didn't think once, he ran to the station with Tomoyo,  
  
  
  
wishing, hoping, and praying that she wouldn't walk out of his life, he needed his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think, Big twist huh!? Its not a big thing for the ones who saw the movie! I'll try to update but only if I get reviews! come on I need reviews,! T T  
  
^ 


	13. very important not, please read if you w...

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating..............actually, not really. I know you poeple are expecting a good and juicy fic, but I cannot do that, the reason is that I barely get anyreveiws! I need reviews to make this story work! Please, I have to say all this, though I had tried not to,   
  
  
  
If you guys do not give me atleast 10-20 reviews for my story, I will either take this story down, or not update at all! Sorry, I didn't want to come to this but I had no choice.   
  
  
  
everyoneone expects me to put up a chapter whenever they want to read, but no one reviews for this. I came here to be almost as good as LWL, or Moshi Moshi Queen, but I can't do it if I don't get the inspration I need, and my insparation, is the amount of reviews i get. Which are not alot.  
  
  
  
Please if I review for your story, doesn't that mean that I have the write to get reviews also! It breaks my heart to see that everyone expects me to review for their fic, but no one turns to my fic! ToT. It actually hurts!   
  
  
  
Please I request once again, please review for this story, i may sound despereate, but I do not know what to do! Please I hope to receive atleast 10 reviews, and whoever gives me these reviews, I will be very grateful to you.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my note and hope you people take some action toward it T.T  
  
----RmGrace 


	14. You're leaving colleageyou're leaving me...

Hey people, sorry I kinda overreacted about taking the story down, sorry again. I wasn't really going to take it down anyway because I worked so hard in writing it! ^_^. I just sorta had lost it for awahile! hehehe!! ^_^;; Anyway, since I won't take the stroy down I just write another chapter.  
  
Oh btw, I think I might get married in December! YEAH!!!! I can'r wait! I am soo in love with my guy!  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
Syaoran ran all the way to the train station with a very sorry Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
He finally made it and they both were looking for Sakura through the windows of the train.  
  
  
  
He heard Tomoyo say frantically, "Syao, I'll look over on that side, you keep checking here." He nodded not cearly hearing her. Tomoyo ran the other side and started searching for her friend. If she was lucky she wanted to find Sakura and ask her about her feelings towards Syaoran.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting queitly in a seat by the window crying silently. Syaoran ran and looked through each window till he found Sakura.  
  
  
  
Sakura didn't look up, but she knew that he was coming in the train to talk. So she quickly wiped her tears.  
  
  
  
Syaoran came in and he saw her putting her duffel bag in the compartments or whatever you call them.  
  
  
  
He didn't say hi or anything, he just said almost coldly "Where are you going!?" Sakura looked up and quietly said "Back home." He was shocked.  
  
  
  
"What?" Sakura started giving him an explanation, not of her feelings. But on why she was going.   
  
  
  
"I have to go Syaoran, Mama's letter came, and she said that my dad isn;t feeling to well either, plus there is alot of work ing the new house."  
  
  
  
She said as she put another bag up with her duffel bag. Syaoran instantly took it down and said "You are crazy, you're not going any where," He started dagging her and her duffel to the outside while Sakura was frantically trying to explain she can't go.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, I have to go please, my reasons are very important, I have go Sayoran-kun." Syaoran didn't lsten to a word she said and just kept saying "You can go.....................but only after the final exams. Sakura after the final exams. After the final exams Sakura."  
  
  
  
He said that one more time in a tone that sounded like the conversation was over. But just as they the end of the train to get off, Sakura quickly said "Syaoran I might be here for the final term!" He instanly stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. It looked like he was almost glaring at her sadly.  
  
  
  
He slowly said "Ohhhh...........leaving the colleage......." Then he said something that broke her heart. "Leaving me!" He shrugged and said "Didn't even tell me. Ok!" He dropped the duffel bag and just left. Sakura stood there shocked with tears in her once happy eyes.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo found Syaoran coming out of the train and figured that he found Sakura. He walked past her and stood with his back to both girls. Tomoyo however, stood there only looking at a very sad and depressed Sakura.  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled sadly at Tomoyo and took off her pink scarf and tossed it to Tomoyo. She caught it. And Tomoyo figured out that Sakura loved Syaoran soo much that maybe Tomoyo didn't love Syaoran as much.  
  
  
  
The train whitle blew and Sakura slowly looked from tomoyo to Syaoran who slowly turned back to look at Sakura with his own tears. They just stood there looking at eachother as if everything had vanished and only they existed.  
  
  
  
Again the whistle blew again and Sakura tore her haze from him. The train slowly atrted moving, but Sakura didn't leave from the door, because it is was still safe.  
  
  
  
Syaoran cursed and ran he shouted "SHIT!" And he ran toward the Sakura who was on the moving train. He ran past Tomoyo and Tomoyo stood there with Sakura's scarf and had tears in her violet eyes now understanding what had happend.  
  
  
  
Syaoran ran and caught up, because the train was still moving at a really slow speed. As soon as he caught up with the train, he started jogging with the train infront of Sakura who was now crying openly.  
  
  
  
He said brokenly, "Sakura please don't, who will I play basket ball with?" She replied with the same kind of voice "You lost everyday," "But that doesn't explain why you're just leaveing me!" "My parents need Syaoran." "And I don't need you!? I need you really badly Sakura!" Sakura looked at him for a second before saying as if fed up "Go annoy Tomoyo-chan, you annoyed me enough!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sakura." "You won't run after stupid preps now will you!?" "Hey!" They both said the same time. Just as the train left the platform.  
  
  
  
Syaoran yelled, "Oy, I'll miss you buddy!" Sakura shouted the same thing."I'll miss you too." She said as she put her hands up to do their friendship shake once more. Syaoran imgined he slapped his hands on Sakura's but he knew it was just plain air.  
  
  
  
Then Sakura touched her nose and so did Syaoran. And that is when Sakura went out of sight as the train gained alittle spped and she went inside.  
  
  
  
Syaoran stood there, smiling slightly happy that he saw his friend go before, but then slowly when the train was totally out of sight, he thought. 'Sakura isn't here anymore, why do I feel incomplete? She won't be here tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after. She's gone."  
  
  
  
Slowly a tear made its way down Syaoran cheek. And tomoyo came from the back with her own tears and she thought again 'Today, I feel as if I have come between Syaoran and Sakura...... today, I have come between the best of friends, and because of me they had to seperate!'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
End of flash back (An:FINALLY!!! ^_^;; happy!)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Little Sakura had little tears in her little amber eyes after reading the most tragic story her mother ever told her!  
  
  
  
So what do you people think of that!? Happy now that the falshback is over! Finally, everyone can breath a sigh of releif knowing that there will be no falshback!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you like and I realy really really hope you review!  
  
  
  
The more reviews, the more chapters! 


End file.
